Ethnic differences in sensitivity to ingested alcohol have already been demonstrated by comparing face flushing, ear lobe blood flow, pulse rate and blood pressure and subjective discomfort in 24 subjects of oriental background with 24 of occidental origin. A pilot study using intravenous alcohol indicates that these differences persist when the gastrointestinal tract is bypassed. There are also suggestions that orientals may metabolize alcohol more slowly than occidentals. It is proposed to study selected ethnic groups (Orientals, Jews, American Indians, Northern and Southern Europeans) to see if significant differences exist in terms of sensitivity to alcohol and its rate of metabolism. The method involves making physiological measures and collecting subjective responses while intravenous alcohol or barbiturate are administered on two separate occasions in random order. Thereafter the grouped ethanol metabolic rates will be compared statistically for significant differences as will the other data. The observed low rates of alcoholism in certain ethnic groups (Orientals and Jews) and high rates in others (American Indians and Northern Europeans) may reflect physiological differences of genetic origin and not cultural factors alone.